La pratica porta alla perfezione
by kamomilla
Summary: Come sempre, Ron, quando ha a che fare con Hermione, combina qualche guaio o magari è lei che continua a combinare guai quando è con lui. Ma forse, questa volta, delle inaspettate confessioni notturne ed i consigli di un fratello maggiore possono aiutare.


**LA PRATICA PORTA ALLA PERFEZIONE**

Per la barba di Merlino, la mia sveglia ha cambiato forma!

Fino a ieri mattina era a forma di boccino, ne sono assolutamente sicuro! Insomma, come potrei non esserne sicuro, quando la vedo dalla tenera età di sette anni, quando Fred e George me l'hanno regalata? Per dieci, lunghi anni mi sono svegliato dedicando il mio primo sguardo alla mia sveglia a forma di boccino ed ora mi sveglio e mi ritrovo a leggere l'ora su una sveglia a forma di… a forma di niente, a forma di sveglia! Di un'anonima, comunissima sveglia rossa! C'è decisamente qualcosa che non torna.

Ora che mi guardo in giro mi rendo conto che no, non è la mia sveglia ad aver cambiato forma, ma sono io che mi trovo nel posto sbagliato: questa non è camera mia.

Mi agito per un attimo, mentre le peggiori ipotesi, come quella di essere stato rapito, mi affollano la mente; all'improvviso, però, metto a fuoco una libreria di elegante legno di ciliegio che occupa tutta una parete e realizzo: sono in camera di Hermione.

Rimango sgomento per un minuto, ma poi le immagini della serata precedente mi tornano alla mente.

_Mia madre che si accascia su una sedia e si prende la testa tra le mani, preoccupata e affranta. Io che mi blocco a metà del mio panino con la marmellata di albicocche, chiedendomi cosa stia succedendo; Ginny che mi lancia uno sguardo perplesso ed alla mia scrollata di spalle si inginocchia accanto a mia madre, chiedendole cose ci sia che non va._

_Mamma che prende a singhiozzare e borbotta qualcosa a proposito del matrimonio di Bill e Fleur. Io e mia sorella che ci scambiamo uno sguardo, lei che chiede se uno dei due abbia cambiato idea o qualcosa del genere. Mia madre che scuote la testa, permettendomi di riprendere a respirare, e che spiega che ha dimenticato di dare ad Hermione il suo vestito._

_Io che le dico che non è poi così grave e lei che singhiozza più forte, sbattendomi in faccia che tanto non posso capire, che so com'è Fleur, che vuole che tutto sia perfetto e che se Hermione non si presenterà già vestita si verificherà un ritardo imperdonabile e sarà tutta colpa sua, che è una pessima madre perché rovinerà il matrimonio di Bill, il suo primo figlio che si sposa._

_Ginny che le mette un braccio sulle spalle, assicurandole che non capiterà, che troveremo il modo per recapitare il vestito da damigella ad Hermione._

_Mia sorella che propone la Metropolvere, mia madre che obietta che il camino dei Granger non è abilitato; io che le dico di Smaterializzarsi e portarle il vestito di persona, ma mia madre che indica fuori dalla finestra, il cielo nero e la fitta pioggia che picchietta sul vetro, dicendomi che ci ha provato, ma che non ce la fa con quel brutto tempo; mia sorella che dice che allora l'unica soluzione è che qualcuno glielo porti con la scopa._

_Entrambe che si voltano verso di me, lo scintillio nei loro occhi. Io che guardo nuovamente fuori dalla finestra, immaginando la sensazione di quelle gocce fredde su di me, i vestiti ed i capelli zuppi, l'abito che dovrei portarmi dietro che mi impedisce di andare troppo veloce… e scuoto risolutamente la testa._

_Mamma e Ginny che mi fissano come se fossi il più ripugnante dei ragni, che borbottano tra loro a proposito del colpevole del mancato matrimonio tra Bill e Fleur, facendo contorcere dolorosamente la mia coscienza… ed infine io che acconsento, che lascio che mia madre faccia l'incantesimo Impervius su di me e sul vestito di Hermione e poi che inforco la scopa ed esco nella pioggia fredda._

_Il viaggio, la difficoltà nel trovare la casa di Hermione, le imprecazioni contro gli inglesi che hanno l'orribile abitudine di fare villette tutte uguali._

_Alla fine io che noto, per puro caso, da una finestra illuminata la figura di una ragazza con i capelli cespugliosi ed un libro in mano; che realizzo che quella è Hermione, che busso alla finestra._

_Lei che mi minaccia di morte brandendo l'enorme tomo di incantesimi oscuri che le ha prestato Lupin, ma poi mi riconosce e mi fa entrare._

_Il sorriso che ha sul volto quando le dico che sono andato da lei per portarle il vestito, quel sorriso che mi fa dimenticare che recitando l'incantesimo mia madre ha scordato di comprendere i piedi, che sono zuppi, e che mi fa sorridere a mia volta e mi fa dire che figurarsi, è stato un giochetto arrivare fin da lei, che no, non ho avuto nessun problema a trovare casa sua perché ho un grandissimo senso dell'orientamento, io!_

_La sua risata e la sua proposta imbarazzata, quella sua dolce frase:_

_-Sei stato davvero carino a venire fin qui, Ron, ma ora non ti permetto di tornare alla Tana con questo tempaccio! Mando un messaggio a tua madre tramite le pergamene incantate che ho consegnato a te ed Harry per mantenerci in contatto e tu resti qui, dormi da me!-_

_Io che arrossisco come non mai, il calore che emanano le mie orecchie, sulle quali sicuramente si potrebbe cuocere un uovo, ed il delizioso rossore di lei._

_Hermione che mi spiega che non può farmi dormire nella camera degli ospiti perché stanno facendo dei lavori, la stanno imbiancando o qualcosa del genere, e che mi dice che però non ci sono problemi, che posso dormire sul pavimento nel suo sacco a pelo._

_Io che mi stendo per terra, ai piedi del suo letto, e dopo averle sorriso un'ultima volta mi addormento._

Dopo non ricordo più niente.

Che strano, però, pensavo che se uno dormisse per terra, anche se in un sacco a pelo, al mattino avesse un mal di schiena terribile; invece io mi sento benissimo, meglio che se avessi dormito nel mio letto. Boh.

Un'altra cosa strana che noto, è che sono all'altezza di quella dannata sveglia rossa. Se fossi realmente per terra, questo sarebbe impossibile.

Guardo giù, notando che dal pavimento mi separano trenta centimetri buoni: è ovvio, mi trovo sul letto. Sul letto di Hermione.

Sento il sangue fluire velocemente alle orecchie e con un terribile presentimento mi volto verso l'altro lato del letto, emettendo uno stranissimo pigolio, o verso non meglio identificato, quando vedo che accanto a me c'è Hermione, il volto coperto da qualche spettinata ciocca di capelli, che dorme tranquilla.

Mi dico che probabilmente le ho fatto pena e mi ha proposto di dormire con lei, dividendo a metà il letto con i cuscini.

La cosa non mi convince molto, però, e non solo perché tra noi non ci sono cuscini: Hermione ha i lenzuolo tirato fin sopra il seno, ma il rosa della sua pelle che si vede attraverso il lino bianco mi fa supporre con una certa sicurezza che lei sia… beh… nuda, completamente nuda.

Però non ne sono sicuro al cento per cento e c'è solo un modo per scoprire la verità.

Con mani tremanti alzo un lembo del lenzuolo e la mia intuizione viene pienamente confermata: Hermione è nuda e scopro con immensa sorpresa che lo sono pure io.

Scuoto la testa, sconvolto.

Poi do un'altra sbirciatina, perché chissà quando mi ricapita.

Miseriaccia, qui c'è bisogno di un'attenta riflessione: cosa diavolo è successo tra me ed Hermione? È ovvio che due persone non si ritrovano insieme nude e nello stesso letto per caso, no? E no, non è nemmeno possibile che i Mangiamorte siano venuti durante la notte e ci abbiano rubato tutti i vestiti per il gusto di farci uno scherzo e divertirsi un po' alle nostre spalle.

Mi sa che qui le uniche persone che si sono divertite siamo io ed Hermione. Ah-ah-ah, come sono spiritoso!

Per la santissima barba di Merlino, come posso scherzare su una cosa del genere? È palese anche per il mio ristretto cervellino che io ed Hermione stanotte lo abbiamo fatto, abbiamo fatto l'amore, ed io non ricordo _niente_!

Come può un ragazzo, nel pieno delle sue facoltà mentali, in quel periodo della vita in cui la memoria è particolarmente allenata per via della scuola, non ricordare la sua prima volta?!

Okay, si può discutere su quella cosa della memoria allenata per via della scuola, sono d'accordo se si obietta che la mia non lo è affatto, visto che i compiti li ho sempre copiati da qualcuno, però… dai… insomma… stiamo parlando di sesso! Un ragazzo non può dimenticare _niente_ che riguardi o le ragazze o il sesso… figurarsi se sono insieme! Il sesso con una ragazza… con Hermione… e chi se lo dimentica?! Io. Merda.

Mi rigiro lentamente nel letto, piano, tentando di non svegliarla. Fino a che non capisco cosa è successo _esattamente_ non posso di certo affrontare Hermione! E se mi dicesse qualcosa del tipo è stato bellissimo, dimmi che cosa ti è piaciuto di più? Non saprei cosa rispondere, lei si offenderebbe e arrabbierebbe da morire – e a ragione, dovrei aggiungere – ed io non avrei mai più la possibilità di ripetere questa fantastica esperienza… che non ricordo, va bene, ma sono sicuro che sia stata fantastica!

Ficco la testa sotto il cuscino, come faccio sempre quando mi sembra di aver fatto un bel sogno ma non riesco a ricordarlo; di solito funziona, speriamo che non mi deluda proprio ora.

Ripenso intensamente a quello che ricordo della sera precedente, ripenso al momento in cui credevo di essermi addormentato e all'improvviso, come un flash, tutto mi torna in mente.

_Io che faccio finta di dormire, ma in realtà ascolto il suo respiro lento, chiedendomi se si sia già addormentata oppure se anche lei abbia difficoltà, ad prendere sonno con me nella stanza._

_Del tempo, tanto tempo passato ad ascoltare i rumori dei suoi movimenti, i fruscii che produce il suo corpo sfregando contro le lenzuola; io che mi rendo conto che non può stare dormendo, si agita troppo per dormire. Io che mi muovo a mia volta, sperando che faccia la mia stessa riflessione e dica qualcosa._

_-Ron?- il suo richiamo, dolce ed inaspettato, che arriva flebile alle mie orecchie._

_-Sì?- la mia risposta, sussurrata nello stesso modo timoroso ed imbarazzato, che la induce ad accendere l'abat-jour sul comodino. La leggera luce che ci illumina ed io che sono felice di poterla vedere di nuovo in faccia, di vedere lo stesso sorriso che mi ha rivolto quando le ho detto che avevo viaggiato sotto la pioggia fino a casa sua solo per portarle il vestito._

_-Non stavi dormendo, vero?-_

_-No.-_

_-Ah.-_

_Io che la sento sospirare e mi chiedo a cosa stia pensando, mi chiedo se vada tutto bene._

_Glielo domando e lei mi risponde che sì, è tutto a posto, stava solamente riflettendo su una cosa._

_Io che le chiedo a cosa e lei che mi risponde al matrimonio di Bill e Fleur._

_-Sei agitato?- mi domanda poi._

_Io che scrollo le spalle._

_-No. Dopotutto non sono io che mi devo sposare, giusto?-_

_-Sì, ma… non ti mette in agitazione lo stesso? Credo che domani mi emozionerò per Fleur. Non mi sta molto simpatica, è vero, però… si sposa. Da domani, lei, per tutta la vita, avrà qualcuno su cui contare. Sai quasi quasi cosa vorrei, Ron? Vorrei sposarmi anche io.-_

_Il mio cuore che sussulta, a quelle parole, anche se non so proprio perché. Le mie orecchie che diventano improvvisamente rosse._

_-Davvero? Guarda che Bill sembra tanto simpatico, ma poi è pesante, non parla d'altro che degli elfi della Gringott!-_

_Lei che ridacchia appena, dandomi scherzosamente dello scemo._

_-Non intendevo sposarmi con Bill, intendevo sposarmi e basta.-_

_-È un po' difficile sposarsi da soli, Hermione.-_

_Lei che si agita un poco ed io che mi chiedo se ho detto una sciocchezza._

_-Lo so.- mi risponde. –Il fatto è che con questa guerra io ho paura e vorrei solamente aver fatto tutto quello che una persona fa durante la propria vita, per poter pensare di non essermi persa niente.-_

_Io che annuisco, perché la capisco benissimo, visto che la sera, a volte, anche io mi ritrovo a pensare a queste cose e mi viene paura, come a lei._

_-Dimmi una cosa, Ron, una cosa che non hai mai fatto e vorresti fare. Così, la prima cosa che ti viene in mente.-_

_-Vorrei stringere la mano del portiere dei Cannoni.- rispondo, rendendomi conto solamente dopo aver pronunciato la frase che era la cosa più idiota che potessi dire._

_Io che mi aspetto di sentirmi dire quanto sono stupido, ed Hermione che mi sorprende, scoppiando a ridere._

_-Che scemo che sei.- mi dice. –Però almeno mi fai ridere.-_

_Io che sorrido, felice di averla resa un po' più contenta._

_-Ridere fa bene.-_

_-Già.- lei che sospira. –Ma ora dormiamo, Ron, altrimenti a tua madre verrà un infarto, quando vedrà che abbiamo le occhiaie.-_

_Noi due che ci obblighiamo ancora una volta a restare in silenzio, sapendo che tanto, comunque, di dormire non c'è verso._

_-Ron.-_

_Ed ecco il suo richiamo che, ancora, mi sorprende e stupisce e mi rende stranamente felice._

_-Sì?-_

_-Stai comodo laggiù?-_

_Io che esito, chiedendomi quale sia la risposta che vuole sentirsi dire, ed infine opto per la verità._

_-Mica tanto.- mormoro._

_-Vuoi… vuoi venire qua?-_

_Io che spalanco la bocca, mentre le mie orecchie vanno a fuoco._

_-Tu… tu mi lasceresti venire lì, con te?-_

_Lei che emette un versetto incomprensibile, e che poi mi risponde imbarazzata che me lo stava appunto dicendo._

_Io che mi arrampico sul suo letto, stendendomi accanto a lei, dandole la schiena._

_Attimi, tanti attimi di silenzio e poi una mano, la sua mano, che mi sfiora la schiena, che si appoggia, calda come non avrei mai immaginato, sul mio fianco. Io che mi giro verso di lei e prendo la sua piccola mano tra le mie, grandi e callose, come sono quelle di ogni portiere che si rispetti, e trattengo il fiato quando sento che lei sta trattenendo il suo._

_-Cosa c'è, 'Mione?- le domando, sentendo che c'è qualcosa che vorrebbe dirmi, ma che per non so quale motivo non mi dice._

_-Ron… sai… sai cosa non ho mai fatto e che vorrei fare? Una cosa che è molto importante nella vita di una ragazza, una cosa che è… molto bella, penso, ed io non voglio… non voglio non averla fatta.-_

_Il suo discorso che mi fa un po' di paura e sento il bisogno di sdrammatizzare, dicendo una di quelle cose stupide che dico sempre quando sono in imbarazzo._

_-Per caso è leggere "Storia di Hogwarts" in meno di dodici minuti?-_

_-No, è fare l'amore.-_

_Lei che mi zittisce con quella rivelazione. Le mie orecchie che prendono fuoco ed io che emetto qualche balbettio non meglio identificato._

_-Oh… beh… ah… accidenti.- farfuglio._

_-E… Ron? Prometti che dimenticherai quello che sto per dire se non sarai d'accordo.-_

_-Io non…_

_-Ron, prometti!-_

_Io che prometto e lei che prende un profondo sospiro, prima di dire la cosa più emozionante che potesse dire._

_-Io… a me… Io vorrei farlo con te, ecco.-_

_Io che quasi muoio, che sento il mio cuore fermarsi e poi riprendere a battere al doppio della velocità abituale._

_-Io… perché io, Hermione?-_

_-Oh… beh… non lo so. Cioè… semplicemente, voglio che sia tu il… il primo. Forse tu lo hai… già fatto, con Lavanda intendo, ma…_

_-No! No, io non… io e Lavanda non… insomma anche tu sei la prima… voglio dire, saresti… anzi no, forse è meglio dire 'sei', visto che… beh… io… ecco… io sono d'accordo. A farlo con te.-_

_Lei che trattiene il respiro e la sua mano, ancora tra le mie, che trema leggermente._

_-Oh… allora… okay. Facciamolo.-_

_-Facciamolo.- ripeto io, avvicinandomi tutto tremante ad Hermione._

_Io che la bacio, lei che ricambia in un modo che non avrei mai immaginato ed improvvisamente io che la stringo a me, pervaso da una passione che non pensavo di possedere._

_I nostri vestiti che lentamente si ammucchiano per terra, la luce dell'abat-jour che illumina le sue forme morbide, quelle forme a cui la divisa scolastica non ha mai reso giustizia. Io che la guardo, che mi incanto a guardarla, e dopo qualche attimo allungo una mano tremante e la sfioro, la tocco, dove lei mi ha detto di non essere mai stata toccata da nessuno._

_I suoi sospiri, che alle mie orecchie sembrano la più bella delle musiche, la sue gambe che si intrecciano alle mie, le nostre labbra che non si staccano, se non quando il bisogno di respirare lo richiede._

_Io che mi posiziono tra di lei, le sue cosce che fasciano i miei fianchi come il più comodo dei jeans e… io che arrossisco, per una volta su tutto il volto e non solamente sulle orecchie, e mi tolgo da lei, affondando il volto nel cuscino._

_Lei che mi tocca gentilmente una spalla, pregandomi di guardarla. Io che lo faccio e vedo la sua confusione e mi sento morire dall'imbarazzo._

_-Che è successo?- mi chiede lei, il tono di voce preoccupato._

_-Oh… io… scusami, Hermione… non so cosa sia successo… prima era tutto così… e poi all'improvviso non lo era più… miseriaccia… io… mi dispiace… non so cosa sia successo… davvero… ecco… scusa!-_

_Hermione che scuote la testa e mi dice che non importa ed io che in quel momento capisco che, per la barba di Merlino, il mio ego è compromesso a vita. Ficco nuovamente la testa nel cuscino, consapevole del fatto che non la tirerò più fuori da lì._

Miseriaccia. Ora capisco perché non ricordavo: il mio cervello ha avuto compassione di me ed ha avuto la bontà di cancellare l'episodio dalla mia memoria.

Merlino, non ci credo, lo stavo per fare con Hermione e… non ce l'ho fatta. Faccio schifo, sono… sono una checca, ecco cosa sono. Possibile che sia successo? Hermione è così bella, così eccitante, come ha potuto non funzionare? Come _ho_ potuto non funzionare?

Come farò a guardare di nuovo Hermione in faccia? Cosa farà lei, eviterà di rivolgermi la parola? Se lo facesse non potrei che capirla, era la sua prima volta ed io l'ho rovinata! Che idiota, che incapace, impotente idiota!

Mi volto verso Hermione, che ancora dorme, nonostante i mugolii che ho emesso mentre tutto mi tornava in mente. L'espressione sul suo viso è distesa, serena, ma non oso nemmeno immaginare come sarà quando si sveglierà a mi troverà accanto a lei, nudo, e si ricorderà che non sono stato in grado di fare l'amore con lei.

Non ci saranno i dolci bacini della mattina dopo, come si vede in quei film babbani che le piacciono tanto, e nessuno dirà all'altro quanto è stato bello, perché noi, nudi e nello stesso letto, non abbiamo fatto l'amore e non l'abbiamo fatto perché _io_ non ci sono riuscito.

Miseriaccia, devo andarmene. All'istante.

Fare cilecca è già stato abbastanza umiliante, non voglio anche doverne parlare con lei. La eviterò, ecco cosa farò, fino a quando non si presenterà un'occasione per rimediare al danno fatto stanotte e dimostrarle quanto valgo.

Mi alzo con una leggiadria che non pensavo di possedere e cerco i miei vestiti, che sono sparsi per la stanza. C'è un mio calzino dalla parte del letto di Hermione e decido di lasciarlo lì, visto che non rischierei di svegliarla neanche a morire.

Una volta completamente rivestito, calzini a parte, inforco la mia scopa e mi avvicino alla finestra.

Poi ci ripenso, torno verso Hermione e la guardo un'altra volta. Sollevo un lembo del lenzuolo, sempre facendo attenzione a non svegliarla, e la guardo _tutta_. È bella, però. Nuda, è davvero bella.

Quando la guardavo, a scuola, non l'ho mai vista così bella, o meglio l'ho sempre vista di una bellezza… non so, anonima; una bellezza che non ha niente a che fare con quella esplosiva ed appariscente di Lavanda e Calì, una bellezza di cui non ti accorgi se non prestando particolare attenzione.

Però, dopo averla vista nuda, la metterei senza indugio al primo posto, prima di tutte le altre.

Sospiro, imponendomi di smettere di pensare e di andarmene, prima che sia troppo tardi.

Per un attimo penso anche di prendermi la responsabilità delle mie azioni, di svegliarla io stesso e dirle che ho intenzione di rimediare, ma all'improvviso sento dei passi sulle scale e mi ricordo dei genitori di Hermione.

In panico quasi mi butto fuori dalla finestra e volo verso casa, ripensando, durante tutto il viaggio, al mio ego, ormai perduto per sempre.

Non appena metto piede in casa Fleur, in pigiama ma già perfettamente truccata e pettinata, si precipita verso di me, schiaffandomi due baci su entrambe le guance.

-Ron, _mon chèr_! Ti volevo ringrasiare per essere andato a casa della tua _amie_ Hermione ed averle portato il vestito! Sei stato un _trésor_ ad uscire con quella temposta di pioggia, ieri sera!-

-Non è niente, Fleur.- rispondo con un'alzata di spalle, tentando di seminarla. L'unica cosa che voglio fare è andarmene in camera e parlare con Harry. Ho decisamente bisogno del supporto di un amico. Un amico maschio ed un amico che sappia che se gli venisse la malaugurata idea di scoppiare a ridere per le mie disavventure sessuali lo ammazzerei tirandogli in testa la gabbia di Leo. –Piuttosto, sai dov'è Harry?-

-_Arrì_? Ma certamonte, _oui_, lui è in cuscina! Vieni, seguimi!-

Mi prende per un braccio, trascinandomi in cucina e spingendomi su una sedia.

Con un cenno saluto Harry, Ginny e Bill, che seduti attorno al tavolo stanno facendo colazione, e mia madre, che mi piazza davanti al naso un piatto di frittelle.

-Ecco, Ron, la ricompensa speciale per essere andato a portare il vestito ad Hermione con tutta quella pioggia!- dice mamma mettendo due abbondanti cucchiaiate di marmellata sulle mie frittelle. –Sei stato veramente un tesoro!-

-Mi sa che la tua ricompensa è un extra, mamma.- dice mio fratello facendomi l'occhiolino. –A giudicare dai segni rossi sulle sue guance sembra che anche Hermione lo abbia ringraziato come si deve!-

Io arrossisco come non mai, non riuscendo a capire a cosa alluda Bill, e mi strofino le guance con le mani. Cosa ha fatto Hermione alle mie guance? Mi ha morso? Forse l'ha fatto perché era arrabbiata per la mia scadente prestazione, forse…

-_Mais_ no, Bill, _mon amour_, non dire sciocchesse! Sono stata io, gli ho lasciato il rossetto sulle guansce!- ride Fleur, dando un buffetto sul mento di mio fratello.

Tiro un sospiro di sollievo ed evito accuratamente di rispondere allo sguardo strano che mi ha appena lanciato Bill. Cerco invece quello di Harry, ma lui è troppo occupato a guardare mia sorella e ad ingozzarsi con le frittelle. Miseriaccia, però, mi piacerebbe davvero potergli dire quello che è successo, ho bisogno di conforto!

-Ron, caro, hai visto a che punto erano i Granger?- mi chiede mia madre, cogliendomi di sorpresa.

-Che vuoi dire, mamma?-

-Se ti hanno detto niente, caro.-

-Beh… no.-

Mia madre inarca un sopracciglio ed io sento uno strano formicolio lungo la spina dorsale. Sto per mettermi nei guai, decisamente.

-Come sarebbe a dire no? Loro… loro erano d'accordo che tu rimanessi a dormire lì, non è vero? Jane e Peter lo sanno che hai passato la notte a casa loro, giusto Ron?-

Il mio cervello prende a macinare scuse ad una velocità incredibile, ma nessuna mi pare appropriata. Inoltre so benissimo che, se dicessi una bugia, mia madre lo fiuterebbe e chiederebbe conferma ai genitori di Hermione ed il casino diventerebbe grande il doppio.

-In realtà, mamma, no.- dico, sospirando profondamente. Lei si gonfia come i tacchini ripieni che cucina tanto bene e mi fissa; improvvisamente il suo innocuo metro e sessanta sembra il triplo ed io mi chiedo come sia possibile.

-Ronald Weasley, cosa stai cercando di dirmi?!- tuona. –Se i Granger non ti hanno notato dormire sul loro divano, vuol dire che…

-I Granger hanno una stanza per gli ospiti!- mi affretto a dire e quelle parole fanno calmare un minimo mia madre. –Ieri sera, quando sono arrivato da Hermione, i suoi genitori dormivano già, così lei mi ha preparato la camera degli ospiti ed ho dormito lì. E poi stamattina mi sono svegliato e mi sono affacciato alla stanza di Hermione, ma lei dormiva ancora, così sono andato via senza vedere nessuno.- spiego in modo affrettato e un po' contorto, ma deciso abbastanza da convincere mia madre, che annuisce e mi scompiglia i capelli.

-Bravo il mio Ron, che è riuscito ad uscire da una casa senza svegliare tutti!- dice allegra, versandomi un'altra tazza di cioccolata calda.

Io sorrido e Bill mi guarda ancora una volta in quel modo strano, che mi fa sentire a disagio.

Finiamo tutti di fare colazione e mia madre sparecchia di fretta e furia, riprendendo il suo cipiglio di comandante.

-Ed ora forza, gente!- dice facendo alzare tutti dalle sedie. –C'è un matrimonio, oggi!-

Fleur, abbracciata a mio fratello, squittisce e gli dà un altro bacio sulla bocca.

-_Oui_! E adesso dobbiamo salutarsci, Bill, _parce-que_ tu lo sai come si disce, lo sposo non può vedere la sposa vestita prima della scerimonia!-

-Sarà dura resistere per tutto quel tempo senza vederti, amore mio.- le risponde mio fratello baciandola ed io ed Harry ci scambiamo il solito sguardo disgustato; in quel momento mi sento un po' ipocrita, però, visto che non posso negare di aver immaginato di essere al posto di mio fratello e di avere Hermione tra le mie braccia.

-Ginny, accompagna Fleur in camera tua, per favore.- ordina mia madre. –Io vi raggiungo fra un minuto. Bill, vuoi che chiami Arthur per darti una mano? Harry, caro, ti spiacerebbe andare a cercarlo? Dovrebbe essere o in camera nostra oppure in salotto, a leggere il giornale. Digli…

-Non è necessario, mamma.- la blocca mio fratello, avvicinandosi a me e mettendomi un braccio sulle spalle. –Mi aiuta Ron a vestirmi… così gli faccio anche il nodo alla cravatta, sappiamo tutti che lui non è capace!-

Io lo guardo male e lui mi trascina via, fino a quella che un tempo era la camera sua e di Charlie. Mi fa entrare e si chiude la porta alle spalle; tira fuori dall'armadio lo smoking nuovo e poi si siede sul letto, fissandomi intensamente.

-C'è qualcosa di cui vuoi parlare, Ron?- mi chiede sciogliendosi la coda di cavallo e rifacendola.

Io non so cosa dire, è chiaro che ha intuito che qualcosa non va, ma non me la sento di raccontargli tutto, così su due piedi. Insomma, Harry è il mio migliore amico e so con una certa sicurezza che non si sarebbe azzardato a ridere di me, ma di Bill chi mi garantisce? È mio fratello, okay, ma anche Fred e George sono miei fratelli e loro riderebbero fino alla morte, se gli confessassi quello che è successo stanotte.

-Ecco… dovrei proprio andare a prendere il mio vestito, Bill.- dico, sperando che lasci cadere il discorso, anche se dal suo sguardo penso proprio che non lo farà; infatti tira fuori la bacchetta e fa comparire il mio vestito.

-Eccolo, è qua.-

-Oh… già.- borbotto, prendendo a fissarmi le unghie. –Grazie.-

Rimango in silenzio e lui continua a fissarmi, facendomi sentire tremendamente a disagio.

-Senti, Bill, non c'è niente che non va!- sbotto dopo un po'.

Lui sospira, iniziando a cambiarsi.

-Se non vuoi dirmelo, Ron, non ho intenzione di obbligarti, non voglio farmi gli affari tuoi. Però non sono stupido, quindi non dirmi cazzate. Dimmi che non ne vuoi parlare, al limite, ma non dirmi che non c'è niente.-

Lo fisso negli occhi e mi sembra che sia davvero un po' preoccupato per me; penso che forse, però, potrei raccontargli di quello che è successo. Dopotutto, Bill è più grande e naturalmente ne sa parecchio di più del sesso rispetto ad Harry. Deglutisco rumorosamente.

-Okay, una cosa ci sarebbe.- mugugno torcendomi le mani. –Però giurami su… su Fleur che non riderai!-

Lui scuote la testa, sbuffando.

-Andiamo, Ron, sei mio fratello! Ti giuro che non riderò, non lo farei mai.-

-Va bene. Allora… ecco… stanotte… stanotte non ho dormito nella stanza degli ospiti.- confesso, arrossendo come al solito in zona orecchie. È incredibile quante volte sia arrossito, tra ieri notte e stamattina.

Lui mi guarda con un mezzo sorriso ed annuisce, per niente sorpreso.

-Già, lo immaginavo. In fin dei conti hai sempre avuto un debole per Hermione.-

-Non è vero!- ribatto bruscamente.

-Non è vero? Ma fammi il piacere, fratellino! In ogni lettera che mi mandi scrivi almeno venti righe su Hermione, il doppio di quello che scrivi su di te; ogni volta che ci vediamo la prima cosa che mi dici è quello che ha fatto o non ha fatto Hermione. E vogliamo parlare di quello che è successo al Tremaghi, fratellino, quando ha preso ad uscire con Krum? O le scenate pazzesche che tutti si sono dovuti sorbire il Natale scorso, quando ti davi dell'idiota per esserti messo con quell'altra ragazza, facendo infuriare Hermione?-

Cosa posso ribattere? Semplicemente non ribatto, perché non posso ribattere ad osservazioni tanto vere e fondate, no?

-E va bene, hai ragione.- dico alla fine, lasciandomi cadere su una poltroncina. –Ho sempre avuto un debole per Hermione, è vero.-

-Appunto. E lei ha sempre avuto un debole per te, quindi non ci trovo niente di strano nel fatto che abbiate passato la notte assieme. Ma qual è il problema? Voglio dire, non sei contento?-

-Oh… sì, certo, sarei contento se avessimo passato la notte assieme. Cioè, abbiamo passato la notte assieme, però non siamo proprio _stati_ assieme, siamo _quasi_ stati assieme. Capito?-

Bill mi guarda come se non avesse capito proprio niente. D'altronde devo riconoscere che non sono stato proprio chiarissimo.

-Mi stai dicendo che… tu ci hai provato e lei ti ha respinto?- mi domanda, lanciandomi uno sguardo dallo specchio davanti a cui si sta sistemando il colletto della camicia.

-No. Noi due volevamo davvero farlo, ci siamo baciati, accarezzati e tutto, ma quando è arrivato il momento io… anzi _lui_, se capisci cosa intendo, non ce l'ha fatta!- sbotto frustrato, arrossendo di nuovo.

-Oh.- Bill si volta e mi fissa e grazie a Merlino sul suo volto non c'è nemmeno l'ombra di un sorriso di scherno. Invece nel suo sguardo posso vedere un riflesso di maschile comprensione e fraterno conforto. –Beh… può succedere, Ron. Era la prima volta?-

-Già.-

-Allora è più che comprensibile. Il nervosismo e tutto il resto, la paura di sbagliare qualcosa… non sei il primo e non sarai di certo l'ultimo, fratellino.-

Mi sento abbastanza rincuorato dalle sue parole e gli concedo addirittura un sorriso, sistemandomi meglio sulla poltrona.

-È successo anche a te?- gli domando.

-Beh… in realtà no, non la prima volta, però… è successo, sì, qualche volta è successo anche a me. Nessuno lo ammetterà mai, ma penso che ad ogni uomo sia capitato almeno una volta, nella sua vita sessuale. Però non è grave, no? Uno lo fa e gli va male, ma poi lo rifà e lo rifà e lo rifà… e va sempre meglio.- Bill scrolla le spalle. – La pratica porta alla perfezione, l'importante è continuare a rifarlo. E tu vuoi rifarlo, vero?-

-Oh… beh, sì, è ovvio. Solo che… Hermione è stata tanto carina, era così dolce e passionale mentre la toccavo e… ed era anche la sua prima volta ed io volevo che fosse splendida, volevo darle piacere, invece… mi sono… ammosciato, che schifo!-

Mio fratello questa volta ridacchia, cercando nel cassetto dei calzini puliti.

-Hermione cosa ha detto?-

-Ha detto…- accidenti, non posso dirgli che non mi ricordo, mi prenderebbe per un deficiente! –ecco, non ha detto molto. Mi ha accarezzato una spalla e ha detto che non importava.-

-E tu? Stamattina, come è stato tra voi?-

-Me ne sono andato prima che si svegliasse, su questo non ho mentito.-

-Quindi non avete parlato?- mi lancia uno sguardo obliquo che mi fa preoccupare.

-Ho sbagliato?- domandò fissandolo ansioso.

-Sarebbe stato meglio se l'avessi svegliata, Ron. L'avresti tranquillizzata sul fatto che comunque vuoi ancora provare l'esperienza con lei, che non ti sei pentito di aver tentato, anche se non è andata bene. Però vi rivedrete tra poco, potrete chiarire senza problemi, non preoccuparti.-

Annuisco, stringendomi nelle spalle.

-Spero che vada tutto bene, Bill. Anche se non siamo arrivati fino in fondo è stato così… _intenso_ ed Hermione è stata così passionale che… se ci ripenso mi vengono i brividi.- confesso, rendendomi conto di quanto siano vere le parole che ho appena pronunciato.

Mio fratello mi sorride, dandomi una virile e poderosa pacca sulla spalla.

-Benvenuto nel mondo degli uomini, fratellino! E adesso vedi di vestirti, che se mamma vede che sei ancora in jeans, uomo o non uomo ti uccide!-

Il nostro giardino è un trionfo d'oro, l'unico colore che Fleur ha trovato adatto ai capelli di tutta la famiglia; grazie al cielo, visto che la sua scelta iniziale era il rosa confetto!

I genitori di Fleur volevano fare la cerimonia in una chiesa nel Wiltshire che avevano visto girando l'Inghilterra, ma mia madre ha puntato i piedi ed ora ci ritroviamo con un tappeto rosso che parte quasi dalla porta di casa e attraversa tutto il giardino, finendo ai piedi di un pomposo altare sempre color oro, sul quale mio fratello e Fleur si stanno giurando amore eterno.

Charlie è sul primo scalino, vicino a Bill, io sono sul secondo e sul terzo c'è Harry, che mostra la stessa espressione sorpresa da quando mio fratello gli ha detto che mancava un "damigello" e che gli sarebbe piaciuto che fosse lui.

Dalla parte opposta ci sono Danielle, la sorellina di Fleur che non fa che lanciare occhiate piuttosto interessate a Charlie, poi Ginny, che guarda Harry, ed Hermione, che si guarda le scarpe.

Prima dell'inizio della cerimonia non sono riuscito nemmeno a vederla, dato che mia madre le si è buttata addosso, facendole un sacco di complimenti, e poi ha iniziato a spiegarle per l'ennesima volta cosa doveva fare e come doveva camminare mentre spargeva i fiori assieme alle altre damigelle.

Da quando è davanti a me, invece, devo dire che lei ogni tanto mi ha guardato, ma io ho vigliaccamente abbassato lo sguardo. Bill mi ha detto che sono cose che succedono, okay, ma io non posso fare a meno di essere imbarazzato, non è colpa mia!

Tanto le parlerò dopo; dopo, durante il banchetto, la fermerò e le dirò che ieri sera lei è stata splendida, bellissima e dolcissima, e che farò di meglio, che le dimostrerò quel che so fare.

Bill e Fleur si baciano, mia madre piange come una fontana, e noi finalmente possiamo muoverci e andare a mangiare.

Seguo Hermione con lo sguardo e la vedo che si dirige con Ginny verso un tavolo e si siedono, prendendo a chiacchierare in modo concitato. Spero proprio che non stiano parlando di me. Se stanno parlando di me uccido Hermione… insomma, lo sanno tutti quanto è lunga la linguaccia di mia sorella!

Guardo Hermione, continuo a guardarla, sperando che alzi lo sguardo e mi sorrida. Sono sicuro che mi basterebbe uno dei suoi meravigliosi sorrisi per darmi il coraggio di andare da lei, prenderla per un braccio e baciarla e poi dirle tutto quello che le devo dire.

Ma Hermione non mi guarda e poi, all'improvviso, lo fa e mi lancia uno sguardo così… non so, _malizioso_ che mi spiazza completamente; arrossisco di botto, guardando da un'altra parte. Subito però mi rendo conto che devo smetterla di scappare e la guardo di nuovo e lei non ha abbassato lo sguardo ed è così bella ed ora vado lì e…

-Ron!- una manata nel bel mezzo della schiena mi fa quasi andare di traverso lo stecchino che stavo masticando per placare il nervosismo; prendo a tossicchiare, mentre Harry mi chiede, piuttosto preoccupato, se vada tutto bene. Mi viene l'istinto di prenderlo a sberle, ma lascio perdere ed annuisco, tornando a guardare dalla parte di Hermione. Al suo tavolo, però, si sono aggiunte alcune delle nostre cugine e lei è tutta presa a fare la conoscenza di Miranda-la-piattola, come la chiamiamo io, Fred e George.

Faccio un giro con Harry, fermandomi da ogni persona, solitamente mio parente, visto che quelli di Fleur sono più educati e discreti, che sbracciandosi mi prega di presentargli il famoso signor Potter. È incredibile quanti parenti abbiamo, mi chiedo se alla mia famiglia non sia mai venuto in mente di giocare a scacchi magici, piuttosto che dilettarsi nel fare figli.

Il nostro giardino, visto dall'alto, deve essere uno spettacolo: teste rosse e teste bionde tutte mischiate insieme. Se ci disponessimo in un certo modo, probabilmente riusciremmo a formare lo stemma di Grifondoro.

Lo dico ad Harry ed insieme ridacchiamo come due cretini. Se non fossi ansioso per via della storia di Hermione mi metterei a dare direttive per mettere in atto la cosa.

Io ed Harry ci siamo appena seduti ad un tavolo libero, quando un'altra persona si sbraccia nella nostra direzione, facendo strani gesti. Sto per sbuffare, convinto che sia un altro zio che vuole conoscere Harry, quando mi accorgo che è Bill.

Strizzo gli occhi, cercando di capire cosa Merlino stia dicendo. Do una gomitata ad Harry.

-Tu lo capisci cosa sta sillabando mio fratello?- gli chiedo. Lui si sistema meglio gli occhiali sul naso.

-Mi sembra… sta facendo dei gesti verso casa vostra e sta dicendo qualcosa come bianco… ballo… bagno, forse. E poi… zabaione… cagnone, o comunque qualcosa che finisce con 'ne'.-

-Qualcosa che finisce con 'ne'? Cosa ci può essere che finisce con 'ne' nel nostro bagno? Forse… Miseriaccia, Hermione!- mi giro verso il tavolo dov'era con Ginny e noto infatti che non è più lì. Hermione. Nel mio bagno. Da sola. Questa è la mia occasione! –Harry, arrivo subito… o forse no, arrivo quando arrivo!-

Lui mi fissa perplesso.

-E io?-

-Tu… tu vai a conoscere zia Muriel, è quella là che sta stritolando George. Ciao!-

Corro verso casa ed entro, facendo a due a due tutti i gradini che mi separano dal bagno. Busso, ma non mi arriva nessuna risposta. Metto una mano sulla maniglia ed apro lentamente la porta, ficcando timidamente dentro la testa: non c'è nessuno. Accidenti, se n'è andata, mi sono perso la mia occasione d'oro!

Sconsolato mi dirigo verso camera mia, pensando che almeno posso liberarmi di questa stupidissima cravatta che mi sta togliendo il respiro.

Apro la porta della mia stanza ed Hermione è lì, con il mano il calzino che ho lasciato da lei.

-Hermione.- dico, sorpreso.

-Ron.- dice lei, sgranando gli occhi. –Ecco… ciao.-

-Ciao. Cosa… cosa ci fai qui?-

-Oh… è camera tua… già. Cioè, lo sapevo che questa è camera tua, infatti hai lasciato da me un… un calzino e ho pensato… che forse ti stavi chiedendo dove fosse, così dopo essere andata in bagno mi sono detta che potevo mettertelo qui in camera tua…

-Ah… grazie. Ero… molto preoccupato per il mio calzino.-

Ero molto preoccupato per il mio calzino?! Credevo di aver toccato il fondo ieri notte, ma mi sa che l'ho fatto adesso.

Lei non dice niente, cosa si può rispondere ad uno che ti dice che era preoccupato per il suo calzino?

Cade un silenzio strano ed io mi schiarisco la gola. La guardo, il vestito color oro fa risaltare perfettamente i suoi occhioni nocciola e deve aver fatto qualcosa ai capelli, perché sono liscissimi.

-Sei… molto carina, oggi.- le dico, arrossendo appena. Sto migliorando, a dire una cosa del genere tempo fa mi sarei ritrovato con la faccia delle stesso colore dei capelli; però credo che dopo aver visto una persona completamente nuda sia normale rivalutare il grado di imbarazzo delle cose, no?

-Grazie.- mormora lei sorridendomi. Io sospiro e prendo il coraggio a due mani.

-Hermione, vorrei parlarti.- le dico, sedendomi sul letto ed invitandola a fare lo stesso. –Senti, riguardo a ieri notte… io… io ero molto agitato e… ho commesso un errore. Mi dispiace, ma è stato un errore.-

-Un… un errore?- mormora lei, lanciandomi uno sguardo che non riesco ad interpretare.

-Sì, un errore. Non voluto, naturalmente, io avrei preferito che andasse tutto bene, che fosse bello, ma è successo e… ti prego di dimenticare tutto. Per favore, fa' come se non fosse successo niente.-

Lei sgrana gli occhi, indietreggiando un poco.

-Vuoi… vuoi dimenticarlo?-

-Sì e voglio che lo faccia anche tu. Non è stato bello per nessuno, non è stato soddisfacente per nessuno. Però…

All'improvviso scatta in piedi, facendomi spaventare.

-Però cosa, Ron? Cosa?! Vuoi forse chiedermi di restare amici?! Te lo dico io dove puoi ficcartela, la tua amicizia!-

-No, Hermione…

-Stai zitto! Non puoi… non puoi _approfittarti_ di me e poi chiedermi di dimenticare tutto!-

-Io… approfittarmi di te? Ma cosa stai dicendo?- chiedo sgomento. È furente e non riesco a capire cosa ho detto di male.

-Sì, approfittarti! E illudermi, tra l'altro!-

-Illuderti di cosa, 'Mione? Non ti ho detto proprio niente, io! E poi approfittarmi? Uno si approfitta di una persona se _riesce_ ad approfittarsi di lei! Se uno invece fa… fa… fa cilecca, direi che "approfittarsi" non è il verbo giusto, no?- ringhio, fulminandola con lo sguardo.

Lei improvvisamente si blocca e lascia ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, l'espressione confusa.

-Aspetta… aspetta un attimo, Ron. Mi sa che… Merlino. Ron, dimmi cosa ricordi di ieri notte. Tutto quello che ricordi.-

Sono tentato di riprendere ad urlare, ma poi penso che sia meglio evitare di incasinare maggiormente le cose.

-Io… mi ricordo che sono venuto da te e mi volevi far dormire sul pavimento, poi abbiamo parlato e tu mi hai invitato sul tuo letto e… beh… hai detto che volevi fare l'amore e volevi farlo con me. Allora noi… ma poi io… e poi tu mi hai detto che non importava ed io mi sono addormentato.-

Hermione sgrana gli occhi, portandosi una mano alla bocca.

-Ti sei… addormentato?-

-Perché, non mi sono addormentato? Io… ecco… in realtà non riesco a ricordare nient'altro.-

Lei si siede sul letto e mi sorride, titubante.

-Ron, c'è una cosa che devi sapere.-

Mi siedo anche io, perché sto iniziando ad avere paura e le gambe mi cedono.

-Cosa?-

-Ieri sera, dopo che… era andata male, io ti ho detto che non importava e ti ho abbracciato, e poi ti ho baciato e… tu ti sei… ripreso, insomma. È successo che noi l'abbiamo… fatto, siamo andati fino in fondo ed è stato bellissimo, tu sei stato fantastico e…

-Perché non ricordo niente?- chiedo, terrorizzato dal fatto di essere riuscito a fare l'amore, e di averlo anche fatto bene, senza però riuscire a ricordarlo.

-Perché… ti ho obliviato.- confessa senza guardarmi. Io la fisso per qualche secondo, con la bocca spalancata.

-Che cosa?!- esclamo poi. –Per la miseria, Hermione… _perché_?!-

-Perché quando non ce l'avevi fatta, la prima volta, avevi un'espressione così delusa e continuavi a chiedermi scusa. La seconda volta invece è stato così bello, sei stato fantastico, dolcissimo e tutto quanto e alla fine eri così felice che quando ti sei addormentato ho pensato di… lasciarti solamente quel ricordo e di cancellare il primo, ma… beh, non mi era mai capitato, ma evidentemente ho sbagliato a fare l'incantesimo, visto che ricordi solamente quello che è successo prima.-

Non so cosa dire. Davvero, non so cosa dirle. Spero che le basti il mio sorriso, perché non mi viene in mente niente, la mia testa è completamente vuota. E non so il perché.

-Ron… Ron, ti prego, dì qualcosa.-

Ecco, appunto.

-Mi… mi dispiace non ricordare di aver fatto l'amore con te, Hermione.-

-Dispiace anche a me, Ron. Ho fatto un casino, è tutta colpa mia!-

Mi avvicino a lei e con una discreta sicurezza la abbraccio, baciandole i capelli.

-Sono davvero stato bravo?- le chiedo all'orecchio. Lei alza il capo verso di me e mi sorride.

-Sì, lo sei stato. Sei stato dolce e tenero, delicato ma passionale. Sei stato perfetto, Ron. Assolutamente perfetto. Sei stato splendido e vorrei davvero che lo ricordassi.-

Le guardo le labbra per qualche attimo e poi la bacio, stringendola.

-Non importa, Hermione. Se me lo dici tu, ci credo. Senti… hai… provato piacere? Sono riuscito a farti provare piacere?-

Lei arrossisce come non mai, e mi sembra anche giusto, visto che io non faccio altro da dodici ore. Lentamente annuisce, mordicchiandosi le labbra.

-Mi hai fatto provare piacere, Ron. Ma non solo mentre lo facevamo, ogni tua carezza, ogni tuo sguardo mi ha fatto e mi fa provare piacere.-

Ecco, adesso arrossisco pure io. Arrossisco e la bacio di nuovo, perché ha appena detto una cosa che ha sicuramente risollevato il mio ego seppellito. Mi stacco da lei e la fisso intensamente.

-'Mione… lo rifaremo, vero?-

-Oh… sì, sì, certo. La pratica porta alla perfezione, lo sai vero?-

Io ripenso al mio caro fratellone e sorrido.

-Sì, l'ho sentito dire.-

-Bene, allora diamoci da fare!- esclama, arrossendo, e si distende sul mio letto, i suoi capelli sul mio cuscino.

-Cosa… _adesso_?- domando sbigottito. –Ma… Bill… Fleur… con tutti in giardino…

-In giardino, appunto. Sono tutti in giardino e noi due siamo qui, da soli… cosa ne dici?-

Cosa ne dico?

-Dico che va bene, Hermione, va più che bene! Sogno… sogno di toglierti quel vestito da quando te l'ho visto addosso stamattina, sai.- le confesso, chinandomi su di lei e baciandola. Lei ridacchia, allacciando le braccia dietro al mio collo.

-Oh, adesso sei anche audace, Ron?-

-Ti dà fastidio?- le chiedo scendendo a baciarle il collo.

-No…- sussurra lei, inarcando la schiena in un modo che mi fa impazzire. –Ah… Ron… ieri sera mi hai detto una cosa, sai?-

Mi stacco da lei.

-Che cosa?-

-Una cosa… non voglio obbligarti a dirla, perché deve essere una cosa sentita, però se ti viene in mente, magari… mi basta quella di ieri, però… mi piacerebbe risentirla, sai, e…

-Ti amo.- le dico di slancio e, naturalmente, arrossisco di botto.

Lei sgrana gli occhi.

-Ah… ah. Grazie, Ron e… anche io ti amo, sai.-

-Lo so.- rispondo. Ed è vero che lo so. L'ho sempre saputo, anche se non me ne sono mai accorto. Lei mi ama ed io amo lei e… questo mi fa sopportare di aver fatto cilecca e anche di non ricordare quando invece non ho fatto cilecca, perché so che ci saranno altre possibilità, altre volte, altre infinite volte. All'improvviso, però, mi viene un dubbio. –Aspetta… ti avevo detto questo, vero?-

-Avevi detto che mi volevi bene.-

-Ma intendevo che ti amavo.-

-Lo avevo pensato.- risponde lei, baciandomi. E da quel momento non parliamo più, troppo concentrati a fare altro.

Quando Harry si presenta davanti a Bill, questi quasi non lo riconosce. Il ragazzo ha l'aria distrutta e delle grandi macchie rosse sulle guance.

-Harry? Che diavolo ti è successo?- domanda Bill, vagamente preoccupato.

-Ho conosciuto tua zia Muriel.- risponde Harry, con voce baritonale. –Davvero una donna simpatica, non trovi?-

Bill ridacchia.

-Zia Muriel è un bel tipo! La zia sbaciucchiona, la chiamavamo io e Chiarlie da piccoli. Comunque fossi in te mi rilasserei, lei è il peggio dei nostri parenti, se hai superato indenne i suoi abbracci stritolatori, sei sicuro di riuscire a superare qualsiasi cosa.-

-Sì, l'ho notato. Credo che un suo abbraccio equivalga ad ore di palestra.-

Bill lo fissa confuso.

-Palestra?-

-Sì, è un posto dove… lascia stare. Piuttosto, sai dov'è Ron? È un'ora che lo cerco!-

-Oh… Ron, dici?- Bill lancia uno sguardo verso la Tana, notando la fioca luce di una candela provenire dalla stanza del fratello. –Ron è… in casa. Con Hermione.-

-Ron ed Hermione sono in casa? Vado da loro, allora!-

-No!- lo blocca Bill, trattenendolo per un braccio. –Ron ed Hermione sono in casa… da soli… capito?-

-Sì, e allora? Vado da loro.-

-Harry… non puoi andare da loro. Loro hanno… bisogno di stare soli.-

Harry lo guarda perplesso.

-Perché?-

Bill sospira, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

-Devo parlare _anche_ con te?-

-Parlare di cosa?-

Bill gli mette un braccio sulle spalle, trascinandolo verso un tavolo libero.

-Vedi, Harry, nella vita può succedere che tra tutte le persone che ti circondando, ce ne sia una che ti piace particolarmente. Se anche l'altra persona prova la stessa cosa per te, allora capita che…

FINE


End file.
